


A Stag Spectacle

by aimforthedogstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Wormtail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimforthedogstar/pseuds/aimforthedogstar
Summary: James' animagus form doesn't have the best of sights





	A Stag Spectacle

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [post](http://captofthesswolfstar.tumblr.com/post/182793571907/what-if-james-was-blind-in-animagus-form-also-and)

It was something none of them had anticipated. But now thinking back on it, they figured they should have. Their physical attributes in their human form carried over to their animal forms in the same way how some personality of their animal form bled into their human personas.

It all started on the night when they had finally completed their transformations. Stood in an abandoned room, far away from prying eyes, the three boys bar Remus had finally perfected their transformations. When James first achieved it, he had held onto the form only for a few minutes. Within those few minutes, when he did so, his vision had been blurry, but it was immediately pushed to the back of his mind, excitement and giddiness of their success taking the driver’s seat when Sirius had laughed and pounced on him shouting “We did it, Jamesie, we did it!” Over and over again.

And soon it was time for them to bask in their achievement and plan a big reveal for Remus.

“Okay, okay, okay,” James said detaching himself from Sirius and standing tall.

Looking at his companions in the eye, “Guys, we did it!” He said in wonder like he himself could not believe they had achieved such a feat. A big smile broke out over his face and soon the same smile indicative of pure happiness bloomed out over Peter’s and Sirius’ faces as well.

“So when and where do you think we should show Remus, the dorm?” Asked Peter who was now bouncing in the place he stood, an unknown glint shimmering in his eyes.

A cocky grin taking over James’ face, he boasted, “The dorm? I hope you’re joking Pete. Have you seen my size? I’m not gonna fit in our dorm!”

“Oh please, Potter. I’m just as huge as you are,” bragged Sirius who was now lounging back on the wall behind him.

“Have you seen my fucking antlers, you dick? I am simply majestic,” crowed James with a haughty look on his face.

Turning to Peter, Sirius complained, “we’re never gonna hear the end of this, will we?”

“Not likely,” Peter replied simply and continued, “so, James, our oh so majestic stag, you’re right, we need to find a place for you to fit that big head of yours, if not anything else.”

Sirius let out a snort while James just glared.

“How about the Shack? We can sneak out tonight, I’ll lure Moony while you two go set it up.”

“Set what up?” Asked Peter dumbly.

“The grand gesture, Pete,” said Sirius exasperated. “The grand gesture.” He emphasized once more.

“Cool,” agreed James while Peter nodded alongside him.

And with that they parted ways.

*************************

It wasn’t easy luring Remus out that night. The boy had a million and one questions and he was smart enough not to trust any of Sirius’ answers.

“Sirius, I don’t want to go. I want to sleep.” Whined Remus as he dragged his feet towards their dorm room, “Look at my bed, it’s such a nice sight. Better than you I might even say and I’m not gonna abandon it tonight.”

Sirius rolled his eyes and pleaded, “Moony, I promise it’ll be worth your while.”

Turning around, Remus countered with doubt etched in his tone, “I’ve known you for five years now, that spells nothing but trouble.”

“Moony,” Sirius just whined.

“All you remind me of right now is a dog that’s begging for a treat. Anyway, where are James and Peter? They disappeared after dinner. Go do your thing with them”

“You need to trust me and follow after to get the answer to that. Please, just trust me okay. Please.” beseeched Sirius with eyes that actually resembled a hungry puppy.

Letting out a breath, “Fine! But tell me where they are?”

“The Shack.”

“Why?”

“You’ll know soon,” said Sirius with a secretive smile, taking the invisibility cloak out of James’ trunk. “Now come.”

************************

Grumbling all the way, Sirius and Remus made their way out the castle under the safety of the cloak and soon found themselves in the largest room on the first floor within the Shack. James and Peter lounging around on the bed with a set of playing cards between them. A crate was placed in the corner and the place looked to bear signs of attempted cleaning.

“We’re here,” sang Sirius as he threw the cloak off to the side, “Moony, come.”

He dragged Remus to the now empty bed, as James and Peter with wide grins plastered across their faces, cards abandoned in a pile, made their way to stand in front of him.

“Sit,” Sirius commanded all but pushing Remus onto the bed.

Growing suspicious at the very weird and ‘unlike-them’ behavior of his friends, Remus questioned, “What is going on?”

“Moony we did it,” exclaimed Peter with awe and pride coating his voice.

“Um, considering this is you three, those words could mean anything from having completed an assignment to having committed a triple homicide, I’m gonna need more information,” commented Remus.

“You really need to put a lid on all that sarcasm, Moony,” advised Sirius before his attention refocused to the other boys.

Sharing a look amongst themselves, Peter nodded first.

And just like that once where the pudgy boy stood, a plump rat now stood with brownish blonde fur and a tail that kinda resembled a worm.

Witnessing the change, Remus sat there with his mouth open as the rat ran up his leg to perch on his lap, squeaking a happy tune as it did so.

“Pretty cool, huh,” Sirius noted drawing Remus’ attention away from the rat now perched in his palms. Once Remus’ attention was on the raven-haired boy, Sirius shifted only to be replaced by a black, fluffy-haired dog which more closely resembled a bear. Wagging his tail, the mammoth dog made it’s way to Remus and soon stood on two paws places on the bed next to him to lick a stripe up his cheeks.

That was when Remus realized he had tears running down his face. And he couldn’t quite help the laugh that broke through as he ran one hand over the muzzle of the dog currently slobbering over Remus’ shoulder and another supporting the rat.

Unable to believe his own eyes, he looked up at James, “You did it!” He whispered.

James silently nodded.

The rat got off his lap onto the bed and soon Peter was sat next to Remus. Sirius followed stride and sat on the other side.

“What about you, James?” Asked Remus.

Stepping forward in a rather important manner, James simpered, “Well, I wanted to show you my form once you got over your shock so you can bask in my glory completely.”

Remus snorted while the other two boys just huffed a breath. James was ever the showman that thrived on any and all attention.

“Go on then,” encouraged Remus.

Stepping to the middle of the room, James soon shifted and changed shape into his stag form.

The stag, wearing a rather snooty expression that Remus figures only James Potter could pull off as a deer, began to prance around the room, swishing his head a bit to draw attention to his antlers.

What a conceited git, thought Remus fondly.

But what the stag pompously strutting around didn’t notice was the loose floorboard they all knew better to avoid. And soon there was a loud crunch, like wood splitting into two, and the stag fell forward on its jaw as one hoof was now stuck in the hole on the floor.

Remus winced at the sound but Sirius and Peter were on the floor laughing.

“Oh, we are basking in your glory alright!” Cackled Sirius which set off another round of giggles from Peter.

Realising James was stuck, Remus got up to help the poor stag out. So much for showing off his grace.

“You okay there?” Remus asked as he got closer to which James bleated, bleated in response.

Now even Remus couldn’t stop his own laughter at the funny sound and soon all three boys were laughing aloud while James just huffed in frustration.

Shaking his head a little, James nudged Remus with his antler. Getting the message, Remus complained, “Ow, you prat, that hurt. I’ll get you out.”

Remus then slowly maneuvered the foreleg and hoof out of the hole onto the floor and James gingerly got up.

Attempting to move in reverse, James hit the end of the piano rather hard and Remus again winced in sympathy thinking of the bruise that was sure to form later. Soon panic set in and James kinda moved sideways to get away from the furniture and his antler, a rather sharp edge, broke through the loose cabinet door and apparently got stuck there if the frenzied movements of the stag were any indication.

Also having Sirius and Peter just sat on the bed laughing uncontrollably at the events before them didn’t help anyone in any way. Even Remus had to admit it looked like a parody of an old school Muggle comedy what now with the stag stuck on a door and no matter how hard James shook his head, he couldn’t detach himself from it.

One couldn’t exactly call James graceful but he wasn’t a klutz either. Given that he was an excellent chaser for their house team, Remus knew he had better reflexes than that. And that was when it hit him. James couldn’t see well.

“You have shit vision,” Remus realized, “you can’t see well, can you?” He blurted to the room at large.

“What?” asked Sirius unintelligently, his laughter dying down. And then a look like Christmas had come early blossomed across his face as he too came to the same conclusion as Remus had and began to guffaw aloud clutching at his sides, “you mean to say that James’ animagus is bat shit blind! Oh, this is just perfect.”

Meanwhile, the stag had managed to free itself and had transformed back to James.

“How is this possible? I’m wearing my glasses, why can’t I see well?” James pouted from his position of the floor.

To be honest Remus had no idea. And it seemed neither did Peter or Sirius.

“Maybe,” Peter ventured, “your eyesight is even worse off as a deer and your glasses just don’t work.”

Sulking on the floor, James wailed, “that’s not fair!”

“I don’t think so,” continued Sirius, “maybe it’s more like it blends into the form but is just ineffective. It’s not like your glasses fuse with your eyes to better your eyesight.”

“Yeah,” added Remus, “like your clothes and your wand, your form won’t change based on what you are wearing, it just blends together.”

Seeing the utter despair on James’ face, Sirius took mercy on him letting his mirth die down. “So what do we do? A blind stag is pretty much useless,” commented Sirius.

“Hey!” cried James taking offense, “I’m not useless.”

“I guess we give the stag a pair of glasses.” ventured Remus with some hesitation in his tone.

“Oh that’s just awesome,” mocked Peter from his place.

“Hush Pete. Let’s try shall we?” proclaimed Remus as he plucked James glasses off his face. He took out his wand and replicated it creating a copy of the pair, while Sirius tore off a piece of the threadbare bed sheet and transfigured it into a piece of black ribbon.

He then took the copy from Remus and tied the ribbon onto the hinges of the glasses.

“Okay, let’s see if this works.” Sirius announced moving to stand before James, “Come on, Jamesie, let’s have a look at our patient.

James, still pouting obliged and transformed. But unlike before he stood still.

Sirius approached him and held the glasses to the stag’s face. Realizing the deer’s eyes weren’t aligned the same way as a human’s, Sirius just had to laugh at their situation. The stag huffed in frustration again, while Remus and Peter respectfully covered their own mirth behind their palms.

They were trying to fit glasses onto a deer.

Sirius then took out his wand, muttered a spell to elongate the bridge of the frame and bend it a little. Satisfied with his work, he placed his wand back into his pocket and placed the spectacles onto the deer’s face and fastened it with the ribbon at the back of its ears, beneath the antlers.

Stepping back Sirius asked, “Well?”

The stag turned its head around the room slowly, looking at its surroundings, then it grunted and shook its head in a way that implied the answer to be positive.

“Brilliant,” clapped Sirius enthusiastically.

James then transformed back and his stag glasses fell off his face. Bending down to pick it up, James’ cheeks pinked a bit as he professed, “Thank you.”

Remus stepped forward to envelop an arm around both the boys’ shoulders and it was then it hit him completely like a battering ram that he would no longer be transforming alone.

It seems Sirius’ thoughts followed a similar line because he grasped Remus’ palm dangling off his shoulder as he announced, “Well Moony, it looks like you won’t be transforming alone anymore. You have a pack made off a regal canine, a rat with a worm for a tail and a blind stag whose antlers we should all steer clear from. What do you say?” He asked softly.

Smiling a gentle smile, Remus suggested, “Time to rip out a new brand of adventure here at Hogwarts.”

“We need nicknames for our alter egos,” observed Peter deep in thought and the other boys agreed quite eagerly.

And for the first time since Remus remembered, he was actually looking forward to the next full moon.


End file.
